Took Your Star Hostage
by Snow757
Summary: Yamamoto, like most of the times with Tsuna, couldn't help but to smile fondly and accept. TYL 8027. Oneshot.


You're seeing a lot of me these days xD

At first, this was intended to be an entry for the 8027 challenge, but looking at this, it doesn't follow the rules at all. So, I made it to a regular oneshot. Hope to see more of that challenge entries though (greedy reader is greedy XD).

Btw, this is an AU where Yamamoto is healed from the injuries Kaoru inflicted upon him, but loses something valuable as a price. Because I think Yamamoto would have some issues with being useless, but that's my silly headcanon.

* * *

**Took Your Star Hostage**

* * *

The restaurant has been busy this Christmas eve, Yamamoto mused.

It was a normal occurrence actually. The townspeople felt like eating sushi at this time of year for some reason that was beyond him, though he and his father managed to host the customers with ease.

It was then that he heard the door being opened, bells clinking gently while at it.

"Sorry, we're closed," Yamamoto noted, too busy cleaning the stand to see the person who entered.

"It's alright, I'm here to talk to you anyway."

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he recognized that voice.

Quickly snapping his head to confirm his suspicions, he realized that it was really him that was standing in front of him, smiling that very familiar smile.

And suddenly, he felt like he was fourteen again.

"Yo Tsuna, long time no see."

* * *

After they exchanged greetings, Yamamoto told the other to take a seat, and looking around the restaurant with a warm smile, Tsuna started speaking first, "I see that you're doing well."

Yamamoto let out a chuckle at that. "For some reason, sushi became really popular around here. Pops says whatever it was, it's good for the business."

Tsuna nodded as he took what Yamamoto said in and carefully asked, looking terribly concerned, "And how are you?"

Yamamoto's eyes softened, _are you still feeling guilty about that?_ "I'm fine, Tsuna. Really, you should know better."

"Sorry." Tsuna scratched his neck sheepishly. "I had to ask."

"You're still the worry wart I knew at least." Yamamoto grinned, ending the matter for now. "I'll get your favorite sushi now, so you have to wait until it's done." And before Tsuna could protest that he really didn't have to trouble himself, the sound of his hungry stomach was heard loudly, making him blush slightly with embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm glad that your stomach is in for some dinner," Yamamoto said as he prepared the fish.

"Well, Ryohei was piloting the plane I took to get here, I couldn't eat anything then..." Ryohei was Extreme in all of things, including that, much to his dismay and utter horror.

"Some people never change." Yamamoto chuckled good naturedly.

_Yeah, some never change,_ Tsuna mused inwardly, looking at Yamamoto.

* * *

They ate the sushi and drank some sake while catching up, it really reminded him of the good old days, where they were only kids playing an absurd Mafia game with hitmen babies and rainbows.

He wished those times could last but he knew that they couldn't.

"We missed you, Yamamoto."_ I missed you. _"It's been a while..." Tsuna muttered while looking down at his sake.

Yamamoto smiled sadly. "Tsuna, you know that I can't, not anymore."

"You don't have to do anything," the other spoke more obviously now, "I didn't even want you to get into the Mafia business in the first place."

"And you want me to stand there and watch you and the others risking your lives while I can't do anything?" Yamamoto asked, maybe it was the sake, or maybe it was the image that flashed in his mind - him looking at the dead bodies of his friends and living with the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to stop it - that made him choke with rage and sadness that just exploded at the person he admired and respected and even had feelings for. "How could I call myself a Guardian when I cannot even use my flames? You're all better off without me, Tsuna."

"Fight me."

He looked up to see Tsuna looking at him with calm and flaming eyes that belonged to his Dying Will mode, and holding a katana he hadn't seen or used for years. "Fight me, Yamamoto," Tsuna ordered again, and Yamamoto couldn't just say no.

If it was any other situation other than this, he would laugh at the fact that he and Tsuna were about to have a some sort of a drunken bar fight.

Yamamoto took the katana away from his friend's hands and immediately felt how familiar it was in his hold.

_And then, they fought._

* * *

"I know you could do better than this, Yamamoto," Tsuna said as he dodged his half hearted strikes. "You're _my Rain_ after all."

"I'm not anymore," Yamamoto replied solemnly, desperately wishing for this fight to end.

"Well, I'm not taking anyone else but you," Tsuna noted, managing to land a punch on him that sent him away an impressive distance. He smirked when Yamamoto groaned in slight pain after it.

Yamamoto wasn't sure if he wanted to return the punch or kiss his friend senseless, though he would later blame the second thought on how drunk he must've been and how attractive Tsuna looked, older and slightly disheveled like that. He shook off his weird thoughts and got up on the spot, deciding that giving his all on a spar with Tsuna was what he needed right now.

"It's_ on_ now, Tsuna." Yamamoto smirked in return.

* * *

"I was happy, you know? When Byakuran managed to heal you, even if he couldn't restore your flames back. You were alive, and that's what I ever cared for," Tsuna started, lying on the floor peacefully along with him after their heated spar. "Flames or not, skills or not, you're still the Yamamoto I know and cherish. No injury could take that away from me."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto wanted to protest, but he couldn't say anything when his body was warm and his heart was beating annoyingly fast.

He was utterly surprised when he felt his mouth being covered by a skilled and blazingly hot one, but he quickly woke up from his daze and returned the kiss with twice the passion.

"I want you to be with us in Italy by the next Christmas, okay?" Tsuna whispered breathlessly, looking at him with a grin as the flames of his Will slowly faded away. "I waited a long time for you to come back, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto, like most of the times with Tsuna, couldn't help but to smile fondly and accept.

* * *

**_"Oh, and in case you didn't come back, I took the liberty and got one of your possessions as a hostage, so now you have no choice but to."_**

Yamamoto stared confused at the text Tsuna sent him after he left, but then he noticed the Christmas tree that was at the side of the restaurant and smiled.

The star that was usually atop it was missing.

* * *

The end.

Let me get out of here...


End file.
